


Interspecific coitus is optional

by TheGhostInTheMachine



Series: An angel and a hunter walk into a bar... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fighting, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester‘s A+ parenting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mean Dean Winchester, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Paris (City), Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Ending, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), but its not the end, clueless Sam Winchester, dean winchester is a jerk, its a series, more or less an open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/pseuds/TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: Cas asks Dean out on a date and Dean agrees.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: An angel and a hunter walk into a bar... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English isn't my first language. Big thanks to [fishdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdust/pseuds/fishdust) for fixing my grammar!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Cas was afraid.

Who was he kidding?

He was terrified, which was a fact that was ridiculous.

He was an Angel of the Lord.   


So old, but  _ so _ inexperienced in matters like that.

Three months earlier, he had seen the interview of the Winchesters.

For some reason, it had made him furious that Dean had been thinking that way.

In fact, it had been driving him mad.   


So he had decided to show up and tell Dean that he had been wrong.

When Dean had assumed that he had been speaking about platonic love he should have just shut up. 

It would have been the right thing to do.

Just nod understandingly and then vanish.

But  _ no. _

This could not have been his brightest moment.

He had to actually correct him and tell him something that he had hidden successfully so far.

In retrospect, he could have kicked himself.   


This was utter madness.

And then, when Dean had offered himself to him,  _ actually offered himself _ , he should have just said no.

_ Refused it. _

The damage would have already been done by then but not catastrophically so.   


He knew there wouldn’t be any going back after KISSING him.

KISSING HIM.

He was the older one; he should be the reasonable one of them.

But when you get offered something that you had wanted for so long, how could you say no?   


That would have been torture.

It would have been right.

But painful.

All these steps it had taken him to go to Dean had been so difficult.

He had fought against the urge to just vanish the whole time.   


At the same time, he also had been terrified.

He had never done anything like this before.

Why should he have?   


Angels usually didn’t just randomly kiss anyone.

But of course, this angel here just had to do it!

It had been madness.   


But what he was about to do was on the verge of insanity.

Castiel just could have left it.

Maybe never mention it again.   


Or even better: tell Dean that it had been a huge mistake and that he should just forget it.

But of course, he wouldn’t do that.

He wouldn’t do that because at the moment he was about to win the award for being the only masochistic angel.

And why was that?   


Dean obviously didn’t feel the same way about him.

He just had let him kiss him.   


Out of pity.

Or friendship.

Or maybe even out of thankfulness because Castiel had brought him back from hell.

But not out of love.

That much was clear.

Now he was hooked.

He had kissed Dean.   


It had felt better than anything he had ever experienced before.

So he just couldn’t help it.   


He was about to do something incredibly stupid and nothing could have stopped him.


	2. Chapter Two

To say that Sam and Dean were stressed would have been an understatement.

After the blog interview, it seemed that they had more work than ever.

Every minute came to a new call from someone who needed their help.

They were exhausted.   


It had been fun as long as they were the ones who decided where to go, which death to look into.

But now they hadn’t even had one day to themselves for about three months and it was starting to get on their nerves.

They were constantly fighting over nothing.   


Dean was so frustrated that he wanted to smash his head against the nearest wall.

He hadn’t even had time to eat a whole meal since then.

Every time he started to eat the phone rang.   


It was as if he was cursed.

This evening he had just destroyed his phone “by accident” and decided to take a shower when he heard something.

It couldn’t have been Sam because he had gone out to talk to their next possible client.

He was tired and that had started to affect his alertness.   


Before these last three months, he would have never gone into the shower without any weapons.

Now he was currently standing naked in a shower with something potentially very dangerous in their motel room.

Maybe this thing could kill him and give him some rest.

He put this thought aside and prepared to defend himself as best he could as he heard steps coming closer to the bathroom door.

Quickly, he snatched a towel and bound it around his hips.

He looked around to find something that could remotely serve as a weapon but he had no luck.   


He braced himself, ready to fight, when the doorknob turned. 

Slowly the door opened and revealed an unsure-looking Cas.

Dean breathed out, relieved and relaxed.   


“Dean? May I come in?”

Only then Dean noticed that Cas looked flustered and suddenly the memory of his lips against his own took over his mind.

Due to all the work pressure they had suffered in the last months, he had been able to push the memory down.

But now that Cas was standing right in front of him, Dean was suddenly nervous about the fact that he was only wearing a towel and that Cas was already standing very close to him at the door to the small bathroom.

Dean made an affirmative sound indicating that he could come in.

With tentative steps, the angel came into the room and closed the door behind him. 

Dean looked at him from head to toe and saw that Cas seemed nervous.

He was folding his hands over and over again nervously and looking at everything but Dean.

But could it really be that he was the reason for Cas’ behavior?

This thought made him smile.   


“How can I help you, Cas?”

Suddenly Cas’ eyes were fixed on his.

Dean swallowed.

For a few moments, nothing was heard but their breathing and water dripping from the leaking faucet. 

Then Cas put his hands behind his back as his eyes continued to wander around the room.

“Dean, it came to my awareness that my behavior the last time we saw each other wasn’t correct. I want to apologize for that.”

Dean tensed and frowned.

He felt a huge disappointment that he couldn’t explain.

Cas glanced curiously in his direction but kept talking.

“I realised that it was rude of me not to ask you out.”

Dean gaped and his heartbeat quicked.   


“So Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor and go on a date with me?”

He felt like he might pass out.

Did an angel just ask him out?

Did this really happen?

Did someone drug him?

Was he dreaming?   


He was overwhelmed and to be honest very flattered.

He wanted to say something nice and smart but all that came out was,“Seriously?!”

Seeing the expression on Cas’ face, he wanted to smack himself.

Cas looked as hurt as a kicked puppy. 

And he couldn’t stand that.

He was such an idiot.

“I didn’t mean… I was just surprised that’s all.”

Dean shrugged and was relieved to see the lines of Cas‘ face soften.

“So you really want to go on a date with me? A real date? A restaurant, nice clothes, you paying?”

This made Cas laugh.

“Why am I paying? Because I’m the man in this relationship?”

Dean loved seeing the amused glint in his eyes so he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Nah, I just thought because you’re so much older. Sugar daddies always pay.”

Then he winked at Cas.   


The stunned expression on the angel’s face made it clear that he didn’t get the joke, and made Dean laugh even harder.

After he had calmed down, he saw that Cas was smiling softly at him.

For a few moments, neither of them said anything.   


Suddenly, feeling a bit awkward, Dean cleared his throat.

“So?”

Cas was frowning at him again while tilting his head slightly.

“What is your answer to my proposal?”

This wording made Dean choke on his saliva.   


Cas immediately took a step forward to help Dean, but he raised one hand to gesture that he was fine.

“Um… I don’t know Cas. I… don’t … I mean even if I wanted to I have no time. At the moment I can’t even eat properly. How should I find time to go on a date?”

To underscore his words, Dean put both of his hands on his hips.

It had sounded like he didn’t want to go.   


And to be honest, he truly didn’t know if he wanted to.

It was obvious that Cas had deep feelings for him, but he wasn’t sure if he could reciprocate them.

Even if he ignored the important fact that Cas had a male vessel, Dean just wasn’t the type for relationships.

Usually, he was the type who ran as soon as it became serious.

And there was the one terrifying thought: what would happen if he would try it and fail? Leaving Cas alone with a broken heart.

He definitely didn’t want to lose the angel.

This was the only thing he was sure of.   


Dean slowly lifted his head to look into the bluest of all eyes.

He could see the moment Cas interpreted the meaning behind Dean’s words.

The hunter didn’t know how this was even possible, but Cas’ eyes stopped shining.

It was like all life went out of them.

It was haunting.

Dean felt a painful sensation in his chest.

The urge to reach out and comfort the angel was overwhelming but he remained where he was.

He wanted to feel the intense blue eyes looking at him again.

It was a selfish wish, he knew that.

But even he deserved to be selfish once in a while.

So Dean took a breath, with a shakiness that surprised him.   


“Cas, look. I want to, okay? My answer is yes. I just really don’t know when there’ll be time for it. But yes, my answer is yes.” 

Blue eyes snapped towards his.

If Dean didn’t know better he would say the other man looked shocked.

Had he really expected to be rejected?

And if he had, had he really tried it anyway because of one tiny spark of hope that happened to be still there?

He was such an asshole.

This guy here was willingly offering his heart to Dean while expecting it to be destroyed.

Of course, he would never admit it out loud, but it seemed like Cas had way more balls than Dean ever would.

Something caught Dean’s eye, which wrenched him out of his thoughts.   


Cas was smiling now.   


A genuine big, warm, sunny smile.

And it was directed at him.

Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to stop the answering smile spreading across his face.   


Felling a bit uncomfortable, Dean cleared his throat.

“So…how will we do this? I mean with the time and all and–“

He was interrupted when Cas raised one of his hands.   


“Don’t worry. I’ll figure out something and then let you know the place and time.”

Dean gulped and Cas squinted at him..

“That’s it if you’re still,” he paused a moment, “on board.”

“Yes, yes of course.”

“All right.”

And with that, the angel vanished.   


Exhaling loudly, Dean began to put some clothes on.

When finished in the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom, he had no time to freak out (which definitely would have happened) because Sam barged in to tell him that they had a problem. 

This led to frantic packing and driving as fast as they could.   


They were caught in this mess for the next two weeks.

Naturally, this meant even less sleep and more stress.

So naturally, when they finished this case, the first thing Dean did when he entered their motel room, was to fall face forward onto the bed.

The next thing he knew it was only a few hours later and his phone was ringing.   


With one look at the other bed, he saw Sam was still sound asleep.

Grabbing his phone, he sprinted outside to take the call.

“Yeah?”

“Dean, it’s me.”

The voice felt like a punch in the gut.

But in a good way.   


He had managed to push the whole thing with Cas aside, during this current madness.

Suddenly he felt incredibly nervous.

“Why…why are you calling me, Cas? Can’t you just appear wherever I am?”

“Yes, I could. But I wasn’t sure when would be an appropriate time.” 

_ Was he being suddenly shy about interrupting something? Or was he wondering what would happen to him if he ever found Dean having sex with a woman? Wouldn’t something like that hurt like hell? Cas had said he was in love with him. He should be more careful about every interaction now that he was aware of how Cas was feeling. Not that he even had had the time to do anything since they had last seen each other… _

Suddenly he realized that he hadn’t said anything for far too long.   


Clearing his throat he grumbled the next words.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I followed yours and Sam’s progress. You had a lot to do. But you were successful.”

_ Oh. He had meant that. So Dean wasn’t the only one who was thinking about that. Awesome. _

“Oh. But what do you want to tell me?”

Now Cas seemed to be nervous if the shuffling sound he heard was anything to go by.

“I have a time and a day for you. For… our… date.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. If you’re available, the day after tomorrow, at six pm? I would come and get you.”

Dean felt his pulse racing. 

It was more than embarrassing that his answer was only a rasping sound.

“Yeah, sure I’ll be there.”

“I’m glad. Goodbye, Dean.”

The smile on Castiel’s voice had been audible.

Tomorrow came faster than anticipated and God help him but he was excited.

Dean chose a suit with a red tie, glad that Sam had left to check something in the next town, so he didn’t even have to try to get rid of his brother.

Grabbing his wallet because Cas didn’t even have money and putting his jacket on, he walked to the mirror to look at himself.

He looked like he was on drugs.

His face was flushed and his eyes were definitely too big.

And of course, there was this huge grin on his face.

So yes, he looked like a maniac.

He didn’t care one bit though.

He was finally seeing Cas again and about to have a nice evening.

Dean winked at himself in the mirror before taking the few steps to the door.

His hand reached the doorknob to open it when an agitated-looking Sam stormed into the room.

It only took a few seconds for Dean to connect the dots and he could have screamed.

Before he could think about it, he threw his jacket and his wallet on the floor with so much force that he could feel his shoulder pop.

“Oh come on!”

Sam frowned at him and was just about to say something (probably) annoying when Dean cut him to it.

“What happened?”

Massaging his arm with a circular motion, he stepped back over his belongings and sat down on the bed.

For a moment Sam looked like he was about to comment about what had just happened but he let the matter drop for now.

“There was another body. We were after the wrong ghost. It wasn’t the doctor. We need to go back to that hospital.”

Cursing, Dean got up, packed everything he could, and not five minutes later they were on the road again with a two-day drive ahead of them. 

Guilt settled into Dean’s stomach as soon as he started the car.   


Will Cas think he stood him up? There was no way of contacting him now. This was so messed up.

When they finally arrived again at the hospital, they thought it would be relatively easy.

They were wrong.

Two weeks went by and they still hadn’t found the ghost; the body count was rising constantly.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

And this wasn’t even the worst part.

The first few days had been simply too stressful to even think about calling Cas.

And after that, he simply hadn’t had the guts to do it because so much time had passed.

He felt like an ass.   


To make matters worse, he was pissed because of the missed date and the likelihood of Cas never even asking him out again. 

His mood was so transparent that Sam had given up trying to make small talk a few days ago.

Dean would feel bad about this if he wasn’t again feeling like banging his head against the wall repeatedly.   


Today they were looking through the rooms again in the vague and desperate hope of finally getting some EMFs.

He was walking towards Sammy to ask if he had found something different when suddenly he heard a familiar sound.

A sound that made Dean’s heart flutter.   


The sound of wings.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean sped up immediately.

Although he would never admit it, you could say that he practically ran. 

This resulted in him doubling over to catch his breath when he finally reached his brother and Cas.

They were standing close together, both frowning deeply, seemingly discussing something important.

Dean’s mind spun.

Should he approach them and just talk about the case and act like nothing unusual had happened?

Or should he ignore Cas? No, wait, that was out of the question; that would seem even weirder. 

The fact was he wanted to talk to Cas.

Fuck, he needed to talk to him.

Until this point, he hadn’t even realized how much he had missed him.

With one gasping breath (yeah, he was gasping), he plastered on his most charming smile and walked with so much forced swagger to them that even the worst cowboy would have laughed at him.

All of this should have concerned him, considering that neither of them seemed to even register his presence when he stopped right next to them.

After a few moments of being ignored, he opted for clearing his throat very loudly.

They stopped mid-sentence, both of them now facing Dean. 

Then they spoke at the same time.

He was able to make out a “What is it, Dean?” and a “Hello, Dean.”

Suddenly he felt nervous, which was ridiculous. 

They had been in such situations for many years.

But now one thing was different. 

Now he knew how Cas’ lips felt against his own.

Somehow this made his palms sweaty and with sudden insight, he knew what he had to do.

“Um, Cas? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Dean practically begged him with his eyes to understand and come with him.

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face when Cas’ gaze flickered quickly to him and back to Dean before he nodded.

“Of course.”

With that, he made a gesture for Dean to lead the way.

Slowly they walked along the busy corridor.

As soon as they went around the corner, they stopped.

Finding himself suddenly face to face with the only man he had ever kissed before, Dean was suddenly nervous.

Even worse was that he started sweating while the angel merely looked concerned.

And who could blame him? Even Dean knew that he was feeling more like a nervous sixteen-year-old virgin than a grown man.

When did this even happen? When had he lost all his cool? Had this something to do with Cas being an angel? It had to be! Maybe–

He was ripped out of his inner rambling by the angel’s deep voice.

“Dean, is everything all right? I can’t feel or see any injuries but I was wrong before, so can I help you somehow?”

Cas’ blue eyes boring into him was far worse than finding himself under a spotlight, and hey Dean must know.

Groaning before talking as fast and quietly as he could, Dean leaned towards the other.

“Where have you been, man?”

Cas only frowned as a response and looked confused.

“The last two weeks? Radio silence?”

Cas managed to look even more confused at that, so Dean snapped.

“You just appear out of nowhere, ask me out, and then when I agree, disappear for weeks without calling or even sending a damn message! That’s a douchey move, dude! Even for you.” 

Registering the curious looks they were getting from the nurses, he suddenly realized he had raised his voice. 

Feeling his face warm, he ducked his head, embarrassed.

After a few heartbeats of decidedly not looking at Cas, the angel spoke softly.

“Dean.”

“Yes?”

He was still not looking at the angel.

“Would you please look at me? I really have a preference for seeing your eyes while talking to you.”

Reluctantly, Dean lifted his head to see the fondest look in the whole damn world on the angel’s face.

“So. Happy? What?”

With a small smile on his face, the angel answered.

“I missed you too, Dean.”

Dean stared at him.

The bastard had the nerve to look at him so fondly, it could meld every ice block. 

“I didn’t say that.”

Dean crossed his arms.

Cas chose to ignore this and simply continued.

“I’m sorry that I gave you the impression that I was avoiding you. Be assured that this wasn’t the case at all. In fact, I have been researching and planning our date.”

He looked so proud that even Dean started to crack a smile.

Suddenly the angel looked distractedly at something behind Dean.

“I will give you the date and the general details as soon as possible. But I fear I’ve just seen something and that we must return to tell Sam.”

Dean’s eyes widened, guilty.

He had almost forgotten the reason why they even came here.

“Right, okay.”

He straightened and was about to walk around Cas back the way they had come when the angel stopped him.

“Dean, wait, there’s still something of utter importance.”

Dean frowned and made a questioning sound.

As an answer, the angel gestured to him to come closer and closer and closer until their faces were so close that Dean had difficulties seeing him clearly.

After a few moments of shared breath, nothing happened.

Then Dean snapped.

“What is it, Cas?!”

Then, as if being caught out, the angel’s eyes widened with panic for a few seconds–something Dean normally would have missed if it hadn’t been for the fact that their faces were so fucking close.

A movement passed almost too quick to comprehend and suddenly it happened.

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek before turning around at an inhuman speed and walked, seemingly nonchalant, towards Sam.

Dean was rooted to the spot.

Did this even happen? And if it did, then why the freaking hell wouldn’t it? They weren’t teenagers damn it! 

But then the even better questions would be: Why did Dean feel way too warm all of a sudden? And why couldn’t he simply stop grinning like the idiot he certainly was?


	4. Chapter Four

Dean was surprised when, only a week later, he found a folded paper on his bed.

Given the fact that he was once again with Sam in a shitty motel room, it was a relief that he had found it first.

Slowly opening it, he saw it was a message from Cas.   


It told him that their date would be happening in two days and that he was to come outside the motel and wait there until 4 pm.

Dean noticed only when he felt a pain in his finger that made him curse, that he had scrunched the paper so hard that he had cut himself.

Sucking on his finger, he tried to calm himself.

He wasn’t even really sure why he was panicking so hard.   


When the only reason he agreed to it was to not hurt his friend, why did the thought alone make him dizzy?

Nothing was about to happen.

He was just going to spend a nice day with his friend and in the end, he would kindly tell him that he would rather stay friends.

Surely Cas would be bummed at first but then he would understand it and eventually move on, right?

If really nothing would happen on their date, why was he feeling like he was about to faint? 

He hadn’t really had time to dwell on it any longer because the next moment, Sam came in with their dinner.

Sam looked at him, concerned, when he didn’t react at all and just stood there, staring at nothing.

“Dean?”

Dean shook himself and returned his attention to his brother and hummed a questioning sound.

“You okay?”

Dean nodded and moved to sit down next to him.

More as a distraction from his thoughts than anything else, he took a delicious smelling burger out of the bag and took a big bite that made him moan.

After eating awhile with neither of them talking, Dean risked a glance at his brother and got his bitch face in return.

“What?” said Dean.

Sam only raised one eyebrow higher.

“I’m okay. Just tired.”

“If you say so.”

His brother didn’t seem convinced in the slightest but thankfully let the subject drop for now.

* * *

Two days came and went and Dean was for the lack of a better term, a fucking mess.

It was 3.45 pm now and he was already in his third shirt because he had, honest to God, sweat through all of them. 

He was leaning back while bouncing his leg nervously.

He was deliberately dressed as always: in a black Henley with a lavender plaid shirt.

That he had specifically paid money to get it ironed had  _ no _ special meaning.

Dean was only being polite.   


It was a date after all and Cas deserved that he looked at least a bit less like he lived out of a bag.

Although he did. And Cas knew it.

God this was hell. 

A few moments before Cas was due to arrive, he stood up and stretched to ease his tensed muscles a bit.

Thankfully, Sam was out because Dean had told him that he needed a day off.   


Sam had bought it, albeit seeming worried. 

After discussing it they had decided that Dean could have the room and Sam would stay away until night, probably to have some well-earned sex with a hot chick.

Dean gulped at the thought and stepped out of the motel, crossing his arms.

He didn’t have to wait long though.

Soon enough, he heard the telling sound of wings.

Dean was relieved to see that Cas was dressed as usual.

His wrongly bound tie and trench coat never failed to bring a smile to Dean’s face.

Cas answered his smile warmly.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

When Dean became aware of the fact that they had been standing there for who knows how long just smiling goofily at each other, he cleared his throat in embarrassment and looked down.

But this brought something into focus that the other was holding.   


Dean raised both eyebrows.

“You bought me flowers?” 

Cas, who had still been fixated on Dean’s face, seemed to just remember them too, so he nodded, flustered.

“Yes, each flower has a different meaning. I hope you like them.”

With that, he stretched his arm towards Dean who took them, hesitantly.

He looked at the three flowers and had to admit that the red, pink, and lavender roses were pretty.

“I...uh. Thanks. I think? I’m gonna pop into the motel room to put them in water, just a sec.”

With that, he turned around and after finding nothing else, poured water into a cup and put the flowers in.

For a moment he stood still to look at them but then he remembered that he didn’t want to stay so long that he’d give the impression that he had to take a dump, because that would be a way to kill the mood.   


And why that would even matter? He didn't want to decipher it so he hurried back outside. 

There his date stood, so lost in thought, that he didn’t even notice Dean coming back.

This was exactly the reason he flinched when Dean suddenly announced way too loudly in his ear that he was back, something that amused Dean immensely.   


Cas gave him a disapproving look but after realizing that the other man wouldn’t stop snickering, he grabbed Dean’s upper arm.

This startled Dean, whose amusement turned into suspicion.

As Cas gave him a smug look, Dean immediately tried to get his arm free but without any effect.

As soon as Dean opened his mouth to protest, suddenly the world blurred around him.

It was that freaky-ass feeling, as always something that Dean would never forget.

Suddenly the world cleared and Cas let go of him.

At first, he opened his mouth again but then he looked around.   


Next to him was a river and many stressed-looking people were pushed their way past him.

“Where are we?”

The angel seemed to hesitate at first but then answered sheepishly.

“We are in Paris, Dean.”


	5. Chapter Five

“Where are we?”

The angel seemed to hesitate at first but then answered sheepishly.

“We are in Paris, Dean.”

“Paris?!”

Now that he looked closely, Dean could see some telling things.

He could even see the freaking Eiffel Tower for God’s sake!   


When his eyes finally landed on Cas again, the angel didn’t look so sure anymore.

“I…we can go back if you want, Dean. It was just, through my research I got the impression that one synonym for this Paris was ‘city of love’ and so I deemed it appropriate but if it makes you uncomfortable, we can leave.”

The angel rambled on and it made Dean’s head spin.

Research? City of love? What the hell?   


Although there was a small part of Dean that thought it was actually pretty adorable for the angel to do all those things specially for him, but he hushed that part almost immediately again.

“Eh… no it’s cool. I mean now that we’re here right? I mean it would be a shame not to make the best of it?”

Smooth, Winchester, real smooth.

Castiel tilted his head and just looked at him searchingly for a moment.   


Then he let out a long breath and looked somewhat determined.

“If you think so. Would you like to go for a walk alongside the Seine? I promise you will approve of the goal.”

For a moment he seriously contemplated pointing out that he could just zap them there instead of walking but decided against it.

Dean shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”

With that, they began to walk.

At first, they were both visibly nervous and neither knew how to act even though they had spent countless times together before.

Then Castiel broke the awkward silence by starting to tell Dean facts about the city, which led to Dean asking the angel questions about his visits to Paris, which all had been way before his time.

In return, Cas started to ask questions about Dean’s childhood and pranks.

Both enjoyed the other’s genuine interest and sooner as they had realized, an hour had gone by and they found themselves at their destination.

They were standing outside a café.

Dean looked questioning at his company and Cas smiled.

“It’s called Bertrand’s Paris Notre Dame and if the reviewers didn’t lie, they should have really good pies.”

Dean gulped.   


Cas had researched for his date with him. He had researched to find a place in the most romantic city that served pie and not only that he had researched about where to find good pies.

It was safe to say that no one had ever gone out of the way to spend a date with him and to make sure that Dean liked every aspect of it.

If the burning in his eyes was anything to go by, this was in really great danger of turning into a chick flick moment if he didn't act soon.   


So clearing his throat, he answered, while plastering a hopefully happy smile on his face, “then why are we still standing here? Let’s get me some well-deserved pie!”

Cas looked calculatingly at him while tilting his head again and opened his mouth to say something but seemed to decide against it and only nodded in the end.

While the angel walked towards the entrance with Dean hot on his heels, the hunter released a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

He honestly didn’t know how he would have reacted if the angel had called him out.   


Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he followed Cas inside.

The rest of their time there passed by in a blur and well before Dean realized it, the waiter brought them the bill.

Dean was startled by that and wanted to protest until he took notice of the fact that they were indeed the last people there.

How had that happened? Dean had been on more dates he could count but they usually never lasted longer than two hours at most. Usually, they either dumped him within the first few minutes or, if it was something he would have considered a good date, they would end up having sex.   


In those cases, Dean usually happened to be alone as soon as the sex was over or by the time he woke up. Okay, yes even he had to admit that it sucked sometimes. But with his and Sam’s lives how could he even try to have something longer-lasting? Or even if he somehow wanted something like that, why in the world would someone choose him? 

He was and had always been a failure. There were so many things that he could bring up as examples but the gist of the matter was that he somehow always managed to destroy simply everything he ever touched. So what had been happening here? How did he talk that long and especially this much?! He wasn’t even sure he was able to do that. But–

The waiter clearing his throat was what brought him back from his thoughts.   


Immediately Dean felt his face warming.

To cover how flustered he was, he absently reached for the bill, only to be stopped a few seconds later by a hand on his arm.

When Dean snapped his eyes up, warm blue smiling eyes met his.

“I’ll pay. I did invite you.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times to say something.

Hadn’t his whole plan been to let this seem like a date as little as possible and to try to let Cas down gently at the end?

Letting him pay was exactly the direct opposite of that.

But for unknown reasons, no goddamn words found their way out of his mouth.

And so he just sat there while Cas took care of the bill.

After that was done and they were alone again, they just looked at each other.

This was it. The date was officially over.

Dean should be happy. Why wasn’t he then?


	6. Chapter Six

For some reason, he didn’t want it to end. Not now. Not when he still had to figure out what had happened earlier when he didn’t notice how much time had passed.

Suddenly he was afraid. The next thing Cas would be saying would have something to do with going home.  


Panicked, Dean almost spat out his next words.

“What happens now? Where are we going now?”

Cas on his part looked genuinely taken aback like that had been the last thing he expected.

“Um…do you want to go somewhere else? I was sure that you would want me to take you home by now.”

He tilted his head again and just waited for Dean’s answer. That unfair bastard. He fidgeted with his now sweating hands while he looked around the empty room to come up with a nice enough suggestion.

He failed.

“I…yes I would like to go somewhere but that’s entirely up to you because I have honestly no good idea.”

He backed that up with a hopefully nonchalant shrug.

Cas seemed to think for a moment before he lit up.  


“Follow me outside. I can take us somewhere from here.”

Dean did what he was told and even grabbed the angel’s arm again right before Cas zapped them, but he couldn’t help but notice that underneath all of this, Cas seemed to be more nervous than he wanted to let on.

The nervousness explained itself as soon as they arrived at their destination.  


Dean gulped when he realized that they were now standing in an expensive-looking large hotel room.

What was even worse was the enormous bed that immediately caught his eye.

“Uh, Cas–”

Cas rushed to explain before he could even finish his sentence.

“The name of the hotel is “Henri IV Rive Gauche” and it seemed very favorable. I read a few articles beforehand that suggested the last location on a date should be an  _ inviting hotel room _ but now judging by your face I missed some important implications.”

Dean snapped his mouth shut and his eyes grew wide when he sat down on the bed. He was almost not able to hear what Cas said next, over his pounding heart.

“Dean, I’m extremely sorry. I made you uncomfortable. That was the least of my intentions. I think I understand now what the implication was. I would never–I mean–I didn’t think–“

With an annoyed groan, Cas grasped his hair.  


“Please believe me when I say that  _ it  _ didn’t occur to me and that intercourse is of course optional. Just, Dean, please say something.”

Meanwhile, Dean had forgotten how to breathe properly. What in the heavens?!

“Dude, did you really just say what I think you said?”

Now that was interesting. The angel immediately froze, as if he’d been caught out.

After an uncomfortable silence during which they just stared at each other, one embarrassed and one panicked, Cas finally deflated slightly.

His whole body seemed to lose all strength and even his shoulders slumped.  


He sighed while slowly walking towards Dean.

“Do you want to go? I can take you home and leave immediately afterward.”

He hadn’t even looked at Dean while saying that and he was staring at the floor.

Yes, he should go home and act like this here had never happened.

Yes, he should maybe after some time went by to even attempt to joke about this misunderstanding.  


But this was his head speaking. 

His heart was a whole different matter.

And his heart was also to be blamed for why he answered the way he did.

“No.”

This simple word made Cas’ eyes grow wider than ever while he stood there frozen once again. 

“I–Dean–I never have–“ 

The angel cut himself off, seemingly frustrated with himself for not being able to find the right words.

He looked desperate and almost like he was on the verge of crying.

Dean stood up and took the few steps towards him without a single conscious thought.

Without thinking, he lifted his arm and placed it on the angel’s shoulder.

“Hey. It’s okay.”

He wasn’t even sure if he was lying or not. For God’s sake, he wasn’t even sure what was going on.  


Cas looked up and frowned at him before sighing.

At least he seemed to calm down a bit and so Dean let his arm drop.

“I have never done anything like this.”

“Like what?”

Dean was honestly confused but Cas seemed to get frustrated again and he started pacing while he spoke again.

“Like all of it, Dean. Before today I’ve never been on a date. Before you, I have never even kissed anyone and now I implied having had intercourse although that is something where I even have less knowledge.”

Dean’s mind somehow stopped working properly.

“But what–”

Now Cas seemed angry, if his suddenly clenched fists were any indication.

“I am a very old celestial being, Dean! I shouldn’t be nervous or even afraid of something trivial as that! It’s humiliating at best! And it’s entirely your fault!”

That made Dean recoil pretty quickly.

“Mine?!”

Cas’ fixed him with a burning gaze that would make any sane person pee their pants.

Strangely for Dean, it made those regions react very differently, in a way that he‘d rather not think about, and especially not to determine why he had that reaction.

Instead, he took a few steps backward.  


This was a reaction that Cas didn’t miss and he strode towards him with one finger pointed accusingly.

He only stopped when they were close enough to poke the said finger at Dean’s chest after every sentence.

“Yes, your fault! If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have any of these problems!”  _ poke _ “I would have an organized life as leader of a garrison!”  _ poke _ “I would try to protect humans without having favorites!”  _ poke _ “I would let people die if it served the great cause!”  _ poke “ _ I wouldn’t be longing for a human!”  _ poke “ _ I wouldn’t even care if one human would look at me or touch me or even want to spend time with me!”

Enough was enough.

When his chest started to ache, he decided to act, just as Cas was about to once more poke him on the same spot.  


Dean caught his wrist before his finger could reach its destination.

He felt Cas’ tremors running through him, due to all the repressed anger.

Cas was still staring angrily at him mid-movement but he hadn’t pulled his wrist away just yet, and that was good.  


Dean just frowned and tried to make sense of all that chaos that was his head.

It had started shortly before Cas’ accusations had begun but now it was truly a mess.

His feelings, that had started as a need to comfort Cas, turned into something that scared the crap out of him.

All he could feel right this moment was want.

God help him. He wanted everything so strongly that he wasn’t even sure anymore if he wasn’t trembling too.

All he knew was that the want was slowly taking over any rational thought he had expected from this day before, and he should be more scared about it.

But that fear disappeared roughly about the same time as everything else and so he did the only thing that was possible.  


He acted on it.

With his free left hand, Dean forcefully grabbed Cas’ head and pulled it towards him, all the while being fully aware that the angel was far more powerful than he was and so could free himself easily. 

Their mouths practically crashed together and for a short moment, he thought Cas would pull away. 

Thankfully he didn’t and pressed forward instead.  


Despite the roughness of the kiss, Dean was aware of the inexperience of the angel and so he only tentatively brought his tongue into play.

Slowly he licked Cas’ lips which resulted in a gasp that gave Dean the opening he needed to push forward.

Pretty soon Cas’ tongue joined his and Dean couldn’t quite suppress his answering moan.

Before Cas, he had never kissed a man in his life.  


Now his thoughts wandered into a very dangerous territory. 

With both of them moaning now, his body became more and more interested in other things.

Leisurely he finally let go of Cas’ wrist and put it around his hip.

This seemed to prompt Cas to finally move.

Tentatively he grasped Dean’s flannel shirt tightly with his newly free hand while his right hand wandered maddening slowly down his ribs.

Deciding it was time for a change, Dean stopped kissing his mouth only to move to his neck.

The strangled sounds the angel made while Dean bit him slightly were fuel for the heat in his body.

He grinned as an idea came to him.  


He placed his mouth on the part of his neck where he could feel Cas’ pulse most strongly and then he sucked.

Dean sucked as hard as he could and even he was surprised by how much he enjoyed it.  


He had never been big on marking people or letting them mark him.

It had always seemed primitive and unnecessary.

But now he was like a man possessed, which was probably the reason why his hold on Cas’ hip grew tighter and tighter until he startled enough to stop sucking when he suddenly could feel very clearly how much Cas enjoyed it.

Not that he was in a much better state.  


For a moment, his brain came to a full stop.  _ What was he doing here? This was Cas! A man! And he was about to...to what exactly?! Was he about to have sex with him? What the fuck?! He just couldn't belie– _

Dean lost his thought when Cas suddenly grabbed his ass. 

“Wha–”

Before he could finish the word, the angel's mouth was on his again. From there on things moved quickly.

Soon, they both lost half of their clothes. Dean only noticed that it had happened when he suddenly felt skin on his apparently bare chest.   


This feeling alone made him lean back for a moment to get his head straight again.

Involuntarily, his eyes started to wander from Cas' neck, over his well-built chest, to the top of his pants.

When he looked back up, Dean was met with the most intense stare he had ever seen. When he started to ask what the angel was looking at, he saw what Cas' gaze was fixated on.  


He gasped when he found it.

The angel was fixating on the hand-print he had left all these years ago on Dean's arm. It had been a claim then and boy was it a claim now.

Transfixed, Dean watched as Cas’ hand slowly inched closer and closer. Suddenly the hand that had left the hand-print all those years ago was placed upon it, and with that, feeling it on his skin, Dean suddenly felt like he had never felt before. 

At this moment he felt like he belonged to someone, to Castiel.  


This triggered a deep urge, more primal than anything he had ever experienced, and he decided not to fight it anymore. Dean let go.

A growl was heard and only after their lips collided, the hunter realized that he had made the sound. From there on everything was simple. They both frantically opened each other’s pants and pushed them down.

Before he knew it, Cas pushed him back towards the bed. When his knees hit the edge he let himself fall and pulled the angel with him.

When Cas landed on him, they both gasped. There was suddenly so much more skin on skin.

One look down confirmed Dean’s suspicion. They were both naked.  _ Huh. _

Meeting Cas’ eyes, he raised one eyebrow.

“Sorry.”

The angel didn’t sound sorry at all though. Without another word, he leaned down and began to kiss Dean’s chest. Reaching one nipple, he bit down slightly. 

The hunter’s sharp intake of breath ended in a groan as Cas also started to suck on said nipple.  


Nobody had ever done anything like that to Dean. It felt simply marvelous.

His breathing hitched once more when the other began to slide down and kiss lower and lower.

Then just as he had the slightly panicked thought that Cas would try to give him a blowjob, the angel crawled towards him and started kissing him again. 

Without deciding to do it consciously, they both started to thrust against each other.  


Dean could clearly feel their erections brushing occasionally.

The feeling of this made him crazy. It was too much but at the same time not nearly enough.

This made Dean feel bold and he slowly reached down.  


Without thinking about it, his hand encircled Cas’ member.

Only a moan right into his ear indicated that the angel was aware of it. To hear this sound and know that he was the cause of it made him dizzy and he started to move his hand. Dean thought about what he liked and tried to do exactly that. Cas seemed to like it very much at least even though it didn’t go as smoothly as it could, considering that there was no lube.

At this moment the angel almost seemed to read his mind, given that suddenly already warmed up lube appeared in his hand.

The improvement was stimulating Cas even more. His breath came faster and his thrusts became harder.

Suddenly without any warning, a lubed-up hand closed around Dean’s length and stroked hard and fast.

By an unconscious mutual decision, their mouths met in a messy kiss.

Within moments they found a rhythm that worked for them both, their thrusts timed with the movements of their hands.

From there on, everything went by in a blur. Only when Dean felt his balls tighten, he started to rush the work on Cas, wanting to make him come first.

The angel pushed and pushed into his hand and finally came all over Dean with a small cry. Before the hunter realized what was happening, his own primal urges were triggered by being covered in Cas’ semen, and he was overpowered by his own orgasm.

For a second all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. Realizing he had blacked out for a second, Dean took stock of his situation before reopening his eyes.

His whole body was buzzing as comfortably as it had never done before. Cas was still more or less lying on top of him. Dean could feel the angel’s heartbeat, beating slightly faster than normal. His breath mingled with Dean’s and the fact that Castiel’s hair was tickling the hunter’s face made him smile.   


Dean had never felt more content in his entire life.

And it scared the hell out of him.

_ What had he done? He just had sex with a man! And no, if that hadn't been bad enough, it had to be Cas! A fucking angel who was a virgin before this! Fucking hell! Why did he do that? What had become of him?! He was a hunter for fuck’s sake! A hunter hunts the supernatural and does not take their virginity! If his father was still here, what would he think? Oh God, he could picture his disappointment or worse his disgusted face. He would have thought him an embarrassment to the whole hunter community.  
_

Within moments, the warm buzzing feeling quickly turned into an ice-cold full-body chill. 

But Cas had never felt so happy.

In all his existence, this was far beyond anything he had ever experienced. He could remember a time when even the thought of doing something so primitive had made him shudder.

Back then he looked down on humans with his brothers and sisters. It had just never seemed to make any sense to him.  


It had been something he had seen countless animals doing. So why should he even sink that low? 

But now, everything was different. It felt different.

The angel had never even thought that this outcome would have been a possibility, especially when he had asked Dean out.  


Then when everything came out and Dean had started to kiss him, he had never been so perplexed.

Everything that had happened after that was like a dream come true.

Suddenly he almost felt like he did as a normal angel. But not because of his being, but because of how holy his body was feeling at the moment. A body that was marked by Dean Winchester, years after he had left his own hand-shaped mark on him.  


He left out a contented sigh while finally stretching his body and braced his head with his hands. Dean’s eyes were still closed although he was clearly awake.

For a moment Cas thought about touching the hunter’s face but something made him hesitate and so he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.  


Deciding that he had waited long enough, he began to speak.

“Dean?”

The man slowly opened his eyes and tried to look more relaxed than he was. Cas tried not to let this concern him.

“Hm?”

He turned slightly towards Dean before he answered.

“Can we please talk about what happened?”  


Immediately, Dean started to frown and sounded irritated.

“Why?”

Castiel tilted his head and frowned right back.  _ What was going on? _

“Because this will likely alter our relationship.”

Dean huffed a laugh which sounded more bitter than anything.

“It was just sex.”  


For a few seconds, the only way he could respond was to blink frantically.  _ A million thoughts were running wildly in his mind. Could he have been so wrong? Did he really misjudge everything that badly? Was he really that deluded in his feelings for Dean? Hoping too much that all of this could be really happening? _

“Is that what you are thinking, Dean?”

The hunter visibly gritted his teeth.  


“What am I supposed to think, Cas?”

“I'm not playing this game,” he answered standing up. Starting to put his clothes back on, he continued.

“You went on a date with me. You kissed me. So what do you think I'm trying to go for, hm?”

Now Dean was gripping the sheets in a fist high up in his lap.

“What are you expecting me to do? Marry you?”

To that Cas was barely able to contain a groan doubled with an eye roll.

“No, Dean. I just thought you were now ready to maybe have a conversation about our relationship.”

“Well, you were wrong.”

Finally fully clothed again, he spread his arms. “Clearly.”

For a moment they were both quiet. 

Then Dean breathed out and spoke in a calmer voice.

“Listen, can't we just forget it? That it ever happened?”

Castiel felt a sting behind his eyes and hoped dearly he wasn't going to start crying.

“If you want to, you can. But I'm not able to forget  _ it _ so easily. But what are you suggesting we do? Just not talk about it?”

Rubbing his face with his hands, Cas tried to keep his voice calm.

“I don't think we should see each other for a time, Dean.”

“What are you saying?”

The angel met the other's eyes before he answered.  


“I'm saying you shouldn't contact me again before you know what you want.”

“But–”

With one hand already on the doorknob, he turned around to say one last thing.

“I just want you to promise me one thing. Please don't sleep with anyone else until we meet again.”

A minute went by without a response from Dean. So Cas was just accepting the sad fact that it meant so little to the hunter that he would have no qualms about sharing his bed with someone else when he finally heard Dean's voice.

“Okay.”

The angel nodded once and turned to leave the room. 

A moment before he left the room, Castiel turned around, and even though he saw Dean visibly tensing, he reached out and touched his arm.

One moment later Dean was in bed in his motel room and Cas was gone.

Dean looked around. Groaning, he put his face in his hands.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this part of the series! I'm really sorry for this ending! I really am! But just stay calm and wait till the next part comes online...I promise everything will turn better soon-ish! 
> 
> As always: Kudos and nice comments give me life! <3


End file.
